The Islet Cell Biology Core Laboratory was begun in the 2000 in response to increased demand for pancreatic islets by DRTC-affiliated investigators and the need for methods to characterize islet and beta-cell function in normal and mutant animals. This Core will provide independently funded investigators with rodent and human pancreatic islets from normal and diabetic animals. It will maintain insulinoma cell lines for distribution as well as a rich variety of other relevant islet-derived and neuroendocrine cell lines. The Core will also provide service and training in methods for studying islet and beta-cell biology including: training in isolation and culture of pancreatic islets from rodents and humans; service and training in methods for studying insulin synthesis and secretion; service and training in methods for immunohistochemical analysis of islets and beta-cells; and provide service and training in biophysical methods for studying islet and betacell function (calcium imaging, electrophysiology, confocal imaging (live cell and two-photon), total internal reflection microscopy, fluorescence energy transfer imaging, and fluorescence correlation spectroscopy). Dr. Louis Philipson will serve as Director and Drs. Michael Roe and Donald Steiner as Co-Directors.